


she's my resuscitation

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, isaiah and zipper are also in it briefly, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: Bedtimesshell asked: Hi, if you're still taking prompts how about Galaxy and Stardust sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g?? (but really anything with the space moms would be amazing since there's not much content about them /yet/)Or, five times Natia knew things and one time Tanis did.Title from Mister Asylum by Highly Suspect (the rest of the song is not at all apt, but I was listening to it while I thought about titles and that line hit me like a freight train)





	she's my resuscitation

1

“I love you,” Tanis says one day. The pasta burned last time she tried making it, but this time she manages to turn the stove off and get the pasta on plates before any smoke appears. 

When she turns around, she sees Natia with two forks. Natia’s eyes crinkle up at the corners and she says, “I know.”

Tanis laughs and trades a plate of pasta for a fork. This is the third day in a row they’ve had dinner at the kitchen island instead of at the table, but neither of them minds standing, so it just keeps happening.

 

2

“Something’s not right with my helmet,” Stardust says into her comms, landing on the top of a building so she doesn’t crash into the marshmallow monster. Not that it wouldn’t be a relatively good thing to crash into, compared with all the steel-framed buildings around her. “Vision’s messed up.”

There’s a crackle, then Grasshopper’s voice says, “Yeah, Galaxy sent me to cover your position. I’m almost there.”

“Thanks, Grassy. And Galaxy.”

“No problem,” Galaxy says. “Kevin and a tech are waiting in the usual place to fix your helmet.”

“Awesome.”

 

3

They’ve got pretty much everything on the list, but Tanis still hesitates by the cereal aisle, because she’s pretty sure they’re running low on—

“We have an extra box at home,” Natia says as she puts a box of strawberries in the cart. “They were on sale last time we were here, so we got two, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tanis scans the list. “Okay, we’re done!”

 

4

“What’s the name of that one movie, you know, with the guy?”

“ _ Pulp Fiction _ .”

“It fits.”

 

5

When Tanis and Zipper gets back from the latest intergalactic meeting, Natia is waiting for them in Zipper’s usual chair.

“Hi,” Zipper says.

“Hi,” Natia replies, and then she hands Tanis a bag. “Here’s your ‘bad meeting’ takeout.”

“Oh, my God, it was the  _ worst,” _ Tanis says. “I can’t even believe—”

“I know,” Natia says when Tanis gives up on finding the right words for what a pile of bullshit those six hours of her life were. “I got you a smoothie too.”

“Wow. I love you.”

 

+1

They’re not really supposed to be talking while the officiant says whatever it is they’re saying— Tanis lost track about three minutes ago, but they’ll alert her when she has to do something, so it doesn’t really matter.

Natia doesn’t really look like she’s paying a lot of attention, either, and that’s confirmed when she looks over at Tanis and mouths,  _ love you. _

_ I know, _ Tanis mouths back, and she squeezes Natia’s hand. Natia squeezes back.


End file.
